You're Mine
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: A drabble based off of the first time Kurt and Blaine are in bed together after the break-up.


"I've missed this. God, I've missed _you." _Blaine groans into Kurt's lips.

"Me too." Kurt mumbles, pressing Blaine farther up into the door. They've barely made it into Kurt's room when Kurt attacked.

Blaine felt a pang of guilt course through his body, his eyes shooting open and pulling back. "I'm sorry."

"Stop. None of that." Kurt presses, kissing Blaine's jaw. "Lay down."

"Okay." Blaine nods as Kurt backs him up onto the bed, the backs of his knees hitting the side, causing him to topple over.

Kurt lets go, staring down at Blaine against his sheets. They haven't changed since the first time Kurt's seen them. He loves the vintage-styled stripes, or maybe he just loves how they look with Blaine sprawled out against them.

"God, I probably look like a mess. I haven't shaved or gelled." Blaine chuckles nervously under the attention.

"No. You actually look perfect." Kurt says, carding his fingers through Blaine's mop of curls. Blaine hums happily in response, leaning into the touch. "And I love the little curls at the nape of your neck. They get even springier and soft and fun to tug on when they're not matted with gel." Kurt laughs, pressing light butterfly kisses to the curls on the nape of Blaine's neck. "I love you."

Blaine shivers in response, his skin prickling with goosebumps. He feels like he doesn't deserve this, Kurt, his love, his heart again. It makes his stomach sick and Kurt can sense it.

"Blaine." Kurt condescends, "Stop. I love you, I never stopped loving you. Please stop feeling guilty."

Blaine gulps, swallowing hard as Kurt begins trailing kisses down his chest.

"And you know what? I'm going to make sure you believe that. I'm going to make sure you know you're mine. Take off your clothes." Kurt demands, reaching a hand up Blaine's shirt to pet at the hair across Blaine's torso.

"Ok-kay." Blaine stutters, fumbling with the buttons on his jeans.

Eventually, after a few kisses, Kurt whispering sweet nothings into Blaine's ear, Blaine manages to become completely naked, sprawled across his bed. Kurt is staring at him now and Blaine squirms under the gaze, feeling exposed as ever.

"_Kurt._" Blaine whines. Kurt ignores him, but stalks closer to the bed. "Kurt, _please_."

"Just let me look, Blaine. God, you're_ beautiful" _Kurt traces a finger along Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine's eyes flutter closed, waiting in anticipation for Kurt's touch.

"I mean, look at this. It's perfectly defined. From your neck, to torso, all the way to your hipbones." Kurt mumbles, trailing a hand to the designated places as Blaine groans, reverberating throughout his body. "I love it."

Kurt travels his hand back up, flicking over a nipple with his pinkie all while mumbling about how beautiful Blaine is beneath him and that sets him over the edge. Blaine claws at Kurt, fisting a hand in his shirt and pulling him on top of him.

"Blaine" And this time Kurt whines, low in his throat as Blaine nips at his neck. "Stop."  
Blaine obliges immediately, staring up at Kurt with furrowed eyebrows.

"I want to do this for you. I want to show you just how stunning you are, that you shouldn't feel guilty anymore, that I love you." Blaine nods his head wirelessly. "Now, no touching, alright? Just let me..." Kurt trails of, tracing spirals on Blaine's stomach. "And don't come. Not yet, anyways."

Blaine nods, keeping his eyes peeled open. He didn't dare close them-every time he has since The Mistake of All Mistakes (yes, it is capitalized and has been made), he sees a stranger of a man kissing him, touching him and he _hated _it. He just wants to remember Kurt, Kurt touching him, kissing him, loving him and how much Blaine loves every second of it.

Kurt sucks red, dark marks onto either side of Blaine's hipbones-bites that he knows are going to bruise. It makes Blaine feel a rush of love and arousal because _holeyshit _Kurt is _marking _him. Making Blaine _his_ all over again and Blaine can't help but buck his hips, hoping for friction but finding none.

Kurt crawls up the bed, and Blaine rips out a moan, extremely loud because the image of that made Blaine _crazy._

Kurt smiles devilishly in response, leaning over to suck over Blaine's collarbone. He nips at every spot, making sure to leave a reminder. Kurt eventually reaches that spot behind Blaine's ear that only he could ever know makes Blaine _wild_and ghosts his breath over it and-

"Kurt, I'm gonna-" Blaine pants, his knuckles turning white where they're clutching at the sheets.

"It's okay, Blaine. You can come." Kurt says sweetly, biting lightly at the lobe of Blaine's ear. "It's all okay now. You're mine." And with that, Blaine is coming, all over his stomach and Kurt's fist and _when did that get there_, harder than he has in months. And gosh, he should feel embarrassed, he barely lasted ten minutes, but he feels sated, happy, blissful.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine croaks out after a few minutes. "I love you, I love you, _I love you._" He repeats, letting the tears fall down his face.

"Shh, baby, don't cry." Kurt soothes, cupping Blaine's cheek and stroking it with the pads of his thumb.

"I'm all yours Kurt, always will be, always _want _to be." Blaine continues, the tears becoming plentiful. "I'm so sorry." Blaine whispers.

"Shh, I know." Kurt flashes a watery smile. "Just, cuddle with me, okay?"

"Always." Blaine mouthes, letting his head fall against Kurt's clothed chest.

And that night, Blaine didn't dream of the touches, tastes, smells of the man of The Mistake of All Mistakes, but his soul mate. A cheerful dream matched with a pleasant night's sleep-something he hasn't had in months.

_I'm okay. We're okay. _


End file.
